


六月二十九

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *2019年6月29日去看赫海con的脑洞
Series: 一发完小短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632226
Kudos: 1





	六月二十九

1．  
当和VCR中同样的场景出现在眼前，李东海倒在血泊中眼神空洞望向自己，李赫宰心中无比悔恨。

剧痛传来，压在身上的钢柱让他呼吸困难，眼前开始渐渐发黑，最后看了眼李东海，脑海中的脸在视线里慢慢变模糊，直到变成虚影，李赫宰终于支撑不住闭上眼睛……

2．  
“赫宰，呀——李赫宰，快醒醒。”  
“嗯……嗯？？东海！”

有一种麻痹的感觉蔓延全身，李赫宰迷糊睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在化妆室的沙发上，眼前是李东海放大的脸。

“叫了你好多次啦，排练很辛苦吧？”  
“嗯……我刚刚是在做梦吗？”  
“啊？快去换衣服吧时间不早了，在催了。”

瞄了眼手表，正是下午5点，距离演唱会开始还有2个小时。之前也是一样的情况，因为排练舞台剧推迟来港，彩排过后实在太累了躺着小憩，被东海叫醒。  
如果那场景是梦，未免也太过真实了吧？

演唱会中途支撑舞台灯的牵引铁丝断裂，钢柱直愣愣砸到两人身上，现在想想好像仍有疼痛感。

“你还好吗？怎么……”

李东海想伸手过来，又突然顿了下，往回退了点，被李赫宰眼疾手快抓住。

“没事，就是有点累了，精神不好。”

两人抓着手互相看着对方，好一会儿没说话，东海轻轻把手缩了回去，小声说道：“你……”

“你们在里面干什么呢！”

随着喊叫六七个伴舞一窝蜂打开门涌了进来，未尽的话被打断，李赫宰被拉着出去前又看到那个人好像受伤一样的表情，不过只有一瞬，立马被笑容代替。

3．  
一切都似曾相识，就连化妆师说的话也一模一样。

“赫宰君真的很勇敢啊，拍舞台剧一定要注意安全哦。”

记得自己当时还和化妆师姐姐调笑几句，现在却不由得看向门口正在录视频的人。  
虽然早就有过更亲密的接触，但直到失去他的那一刻李赫宰才觉得诛心，那时只后悔没有早早拥抱他，没有更多照顾他的情绪，也没有跟他表白自己的心情。

现在李东海就在那里，没有钢筋砸在他身上，也没有躺在流出来的血里，李赫宰忍不住想一直盯着他，观察他每个表情。

似乎是感受到这里的视线，李东海转过了头，对他露出个甜甜的笑容，又克制住表情，继续录视频。

“好了，赫宰快去找东海吧，眼睛都粘他身上了，哈哈。”

李赫宰不好意思地眨了下眼睛，飞快走过去拍了下李东海的背，以往东海绝对会顺势跟他闹在一起，今天却反常地被挥开。

“我在干正事呢。”  
“那我也一起录吧！”  
“不行，哈哈，是我的频道！”

捉过李东海拿在手里的袖珍摄像机，对准自己：“喂喂喂能听到吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“现在开始是李东海模仿秀。啊啊————一二三，welcome to the supershow.”  
“快还给我啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

李赫宰觉得这感觉真好，不由得想一直逗他，把摄像机举得老高让东海垫着脚尖去够，呼吸交错间才恍然两人的距离很近，近到将要贴在一起，李东海的粉色嘴唇泛着水光，李赫宰突然想起梦中的画面，心有余悸，手伸到李东海背后将他揽住靠向自己。

整个化妆间顿时鸦雀无声，所有人的视线都集中过来，没有人想到李赫宰会在公开场合这样表现……李东海率先有了反应，又羞又恼地推开李赫宰，在他胸口砸了一拳，打开门闷声走了出去。

回过神来的李赫宰看看四周，也赶紧追上。

4.  
“东海，你听我说！”

前面的李东海只顾埋着头一语不发，喊了很多声也不见停下，李赫宰一把拉住他手臂，正巧在洗手间旁边，便把他拖进隔间里。

两个大男人挤在狭小隔间里十分拥挤，李赫宰只能将两手撑在墙上，把东海环在手臂间。

“为什么要躲我？”

“什么躲你，我没有。”李东海还是梗着脖子埋着头，被强制捏着下巴抬起头，才发现他眼角湿湿的。

“怎么哭了？”李赫宰把脸凑上前，却被躲开。

“不要这样……”

“不要哪样？”两唇相接，李赫宰摩挲着对方的嘴唇，声音沙哑道。

李东海虽然没有再拒绝，但是一直大睁着眼睛，直到两人都气息不匀，稍微分开一点，喘息声交织在一起，东海两手捏成拳头抵在李赫宰胸前，稍稍隔开两人的距离。

“如果永远都像这样的话，我宁愿不再继续了，我们还是做朋友更好。”

梦中李东海大概也是想说出这样的话吧，只不过被打断了，而自己那时根本没注意到他情绪变化。

“东海，看着我。”

用手轻轻摸了下他柔软的黑发，李赫宰看着他的眼睛，温柔道：“做我的男朋友吧。”

李东海的眼睛瞬间圆睁，惊讶到嘴巴都微微张开，惹得李赫宰忍不住又吻了他几下，将他抱在怀里。

“我想好了，真的。一直没有给我们的关系一个定义，是因为我觉得你一定不会离开我……无论什么时候你都在我身边，对你我也是。”

“赫宰……”

“可是人生好短暂，我们要好好珍惜现在在一起的每分每秒，我再也不想和你分开了，我真的好喜欢你，见不到你会很难受，看到你……也会很心痛。”

感觉到李东海双手也环上自己的背，李赫宰收紧双臂，让两人更加靠近彼此。

“你愿意和我在一起吗？我是说，不是我们之前那样，我希望你能在做完之后留下来睡觉，不是把我当情趣用品用完就走人。”

“你在说什么啊！！！”

包在眼睛里的泪水被硬生生憋了回去，李东海抬起头使劲咬了下李赫宰的下巴，被他捏着下巴又用力亲过来，一吻终了，额头抵着额头，李东海微微抿嘴，小声说了句：“好啊。”

“好什么好？”  
“做你男朋友啊……”  
“难道你还能拒绝吗？”  
“我当然可以！”  
“你真的可以吗……？”

想要反驳的人已经被堵住了嘴巴，只好发出呜呜的抗议声，李赫宰抓着他两手抵在隔间墙壁上，嘴角轻轻勾起。

5.  
和道具导演再三确认过舞台吊灯的安全性，李赫宰还是不放心，闭上眼仍能回想起那个血肉模糊的梦，为安心只好再来舞台左侧确认。

固定架看起来非常牢固，用手也掰不动，根本不可能像梦里一样突然断掉。

真的是自己神经太紧张了吗？连天的排练确实休息不好，头也一跳一跳地疼，大概等忙过这段时间就好了。

李赫宰按了按太阳穴，感觉有人来到自己身边，转头一看，是穿着统一服装的工作人员。

“赫宰君，那边在叫你了，赶快过去吧。”  
“嗯，好，谢谢。”

演唱会进行得很顺利，在第一次谈话结束后小分队去后台换上深红色演出服，上台前李赫宰还拍了拍李东海富有弹性的屁股，不出意外被狠狠还击。

《hot babe》快唱到一半时，该李东海上场了。一切都看似很正常，也许是因为心里有事，李赫宰神经高度紧绷，敏锐捕捉到有不寻常的“咔咔”声音，赶紧抬头，果然见到悬挂吊灯的钢柱摇摇欲坠。

“不要过来！！！！！！！”

对着麦克风大喊让李东海停下，正欲赶走伴舞，啪啪啪地断线声响起，已经来不及跑离舞台，钢柱直直落下，将李赫宰全部压住。

脑海中的最后一个画面，是李东海带着眼泪奔跑过来大喊自己的名字。‘还好没有再一次看你倒在我面前啊……’，这么想着，李赫宰慢慢闭上眼睛。

6.  
有人要杀我们！  
这是李赫宰又在化妆室沙发上醒来后的第一个想法。

不是在做梦，他真的又重新回到了演唱会之前5点的时刻，李东海刚刚蹲下准备叫他，被他突然惊醒吓了一跳。

“哦！醒了就好，快去化妆吧在催……怎么了？”

话还没说完便被李赫宰死死抱住，李东海手臂被夹得放不下，只好安慰似的拍拍李赫宰的背，却被对方捧着脸来了个深深的吻，结束后李赫宰留下一句“一定要和你在一起！”就跑了出去，留下东海一人在化妆室摸着嘴唇莫名其妙。

现在可以肯定的是吊线绝对被人为动了手脚，因为他在演唱会前检查时还非常牢固，根本不可能出现演出事故。

可如果是有人故意的，难道是身边的人？

按他的性格，不会轻易和人结仇啊，东海就更不用说了，跟谁都很合得来，几乎没有和人红过脸。

李赫宰恨不得将经过的每个人都拉开包检查，但不管是熟人还是陌生工作人员，都看起来很面善，没有任何行凶的征兆。

在无头苍蝇似的寻找中渐渐到了演唱会开始的时间，别无他法，只好守着舞台左侧，开场前匆匆做好准备，李赫宰本以为这次应该没问题了，没想到却在演出中舞台右侧的吊线脱落，将他砸了个正着……

……  
“赫宰，快醒醒！”  
“已经醒了。”  
“那快去化妆吧。”  
“不急，东海，先来谈谈我们的事情吧。”

……  
“赫宰，快醒醒！”  
“来亲一个，我现在有要紧事要去忙！”  
“什么事这么紧张？”  
“事关我们的幸福啊！”

……  
“赫宰，快醒醒！”  
“……东海你就不能换句台词吗？”

……  
“赫宰！”  
“赫宰！”  
“赫宰！”

……  
……  
……

“啊……你已经起来了呀，还说过来叫你起床。”  
“……”

一次又一次的失败让李赫宰崩溃不已，已经不想开口了。如果接下去一直找不到凶手，是不是他和东海就永远只能被困在这一天？

见到李东海带着甜笑的脸，李赫宰什么话都说不出来，最初还会觉得难过，但见过太多次两人的死状，已经麻木了。

可奇怪的是，东海好像看出了他有心事，沉默地坐到他身边，展开双臂把他抱紧，脸贴着他的肩膀。

“我知道你在干喜欢的事，但是也不要给自己太大的压力了，不管你做什么，你知道，我都会支持的。你不用烦恼。”

“东海……”

“虽然我会担心，也会难过你总是闭口不谈我们之间的事情，但是没有办法，我就是喜欢你啊。好多次已经做好了要和你彻底断开关系的决定，但是见到你的时候，就什么都忘了。”

“我……”

“我也明白你的意思，其实你表示了很多次，合得来就在一起玩，分开也不尴尬，可是我不行啊，你每次回避我的话时候，我都很难过，但是不管想了再多，我还是觉得自己是和你最合拍的那一个，所以我不会放弃的。”

“我们赫宰，就是要笑起来才是我最熟悉的，最帅的银赫啊！”  
李东海眼睛弯成圆圆的月亮型，伸出两根手指划向李赫宰嘴角，将他的脸拉出一个微笑表情。

“东海……你为什么对我这么好？”

“唔嗯……大概就是喜欢一个人，总是会莫名其妙地对他好吧，不过你可不要让我太喜欢你哦，如果老是这样不清不楚的，说不定我会因爱生恨哦……”

带着开玩笑的语气，李东海调皮道，刚说完便被李赫宰拉到怀里，脸埋在他胸前，感受着对方身上的味道，才闭上眼睛，突然被猛的推开。

“原来是这样……因爱生恨……因爱生恨！为什么我没有想到！看来我真的想错了！”

李赫宰兴奋地站起身，边原地转圈边喃喃自语，脑海中若隐若现的思路终于飘了回来，不停回想着重复了数次的死经历，说过的话，遇见的人……  
……  
……  
对了！那个人！

来不及和李东海多作解释，李赫宰吻了下他的额头，立刻跑了出去。

为了维持秩序，工作人员分开四散在场馆中，现在外面排队的粉丝们已经在做准备进场，如果要下手只有在这段时间。

李赫宰四处寻找，却遍寻不到心中所想，在舞台四周跑来跑去已经累得气喘吁吁，正靠着栏杆深呼吸，忽然听到旁边有耳熟的声音，转过去一看，立刻冲上前抓住那人。

“就是你吧？！”

被抓到的女孩身穿职员统一服装，此时正一脸无知的盯着李赫宰，正是那个来提醒有人在叫他的工作人员！

“赫宰君在说什么，我怎么了？”女孩想要挣脱他的手。

“你敢把包里的东西拿出来吗？”

“这是我的私人物品……”

“如果没什么有危险的，就拿出来看看吧，是误会的话我会公开道歉的。”真的到了这个时刻，李赫宰反而冷静下来。

两人的争执也引起四周职员的注意，纷纷围靠上来，甚至李东海也从后台走了出来，人群将中间团团围住。

“我……我……”

“怎么，你不敢拿出来吗？需要我告诉大家是什么东西吗？”

“不，不，你怎么会知道？？”

见实在瞒不住，女孩表情突变，神情跟刚才判若两人，带着疯狂表情想要伸手去拿包里的东西，被李赫宰一把抓住，用力让她手指张开，示意旁边人拿掉她的包。

女孩尖叫着对李赫宰又打又踢，状若癫狂，小心开包后果然发现一瓶不明液体，带着刺鼻气味，应该是硫酸之类的强腐蚀性液体。

见事迹败露，女孩脱力般滑坐到地上，口中喃喃着“不应该”“已经很小心”“怎么会”之类的话，在听到李赫宰告知周围人报警后立马哭着往前爬过去抱住他的大腿。

“为什么——！到底是为什么！我这么爱你，你却要和一个男人在一起！！！为什么你不能看看别的爱你的人，我绝对会比李东海对你更好啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我宁愿你死也不要看到你们在一起啊！”

“我在你家门口留过很多次信，赫宰，我真的喜欢你啊，你为什么不能和我在一起，为什么啊！我是太爱你了才会这样做，赫宰！原谅我吧！我再也不会做这种事了！”

不理会她的话，李赫宰执着地叫工作人员报警，特别是看到人群中不知所措的李东海时，更加坚定了想法。

如果他没有得到重来的机会，那他和东海将会在那一次事故中双双去世，并且永远错过彼此。现在给凶手机会的话，谁又来给那时候死掉的他们一个机会呢？

更何况打着爱的名义行凶，更是让人嗤之以鼻。李赫宰冷笑一声，道：“你这不叫爱，叫变态，我建议你最好去精神病院检查一下，你的‘爱’太恐怖，我承受不起。”

“还有，之前我和东海没有确定关系，但因为你，我才发现自己之前有多愚蠢，我不愿意错过他，也不想让他难过，在这点上，我还要感谢你呢！”

不在意四周发出的惊叹声，李赫宰隔着人群与李东海相望，看到他关切眼神后紧绷的神经好像终于放松下来。

用手作出个飞吻的动作，毫不意外见到李东海露出为难而又害羞的表情，李赫宰哈哈大笑，伴着场馆中还在播放的小分队歌曲，朝心向往之的方向大喊：

“李东海——！今天过后就在一起吧——！”

7.  
过了免打扰时间后疯狂作响的手机让人不得不起身关掉，李赫宰迷迷糊糊伸出手摸到声响来源，随手看了下时间，猛然跳了起来。

成功了！

6月30日8点的字样清清楚楚出现在手机屏幕上，昨天真的过去了，新的一天已经到来，兴奋跑去打开窗帘感受清晨的阳光，李赫宰又跑回床边，将还在沉睡的李东海从被窝里挖出来，搂他靠在自己身上。

“唔……”

李东海被弄的不舒服，呜咽了一声，脸使劲磨蹭了几下，找到个舒服位置，砸砸嘴，继续睡了过去。李赫宰小心给他掖好被角，看他熟睡中带着稚气的脸，阳光洒进来刚好打在他的睫毛上，投下长长短短的阴影。

“早上好啊，李东海……健健康康地活下去吧。”

回想起昨天的事情，好像南柯一梦，有些细节李赫宰已经记不大清楚了，不过他的每次表白却都还历历在目。

看来老天也不想我们错过。  
真好啊，现在……可以永远在一起了。  
永远在一起吧。

李赫宰看向靠着自己酣然入睡的李东海，露出真心而感激的笑容。


End file.
